Santana and Brittany together is
by iamanayaholic
Summary: Fanfiction about Santana and Brittanys love form glee.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee!

This story is about Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Santana and Brittany walked over to Santana's car, holding their pinkies. (Brittany was going to Santana's house for the night) Santana quickly skipped in front of Brittany and opened the passenger door for Brittany. Brittany smiled, looked around and kissed Santana lightly on the cheek. Santana walked around to the driver's side, with a grin on her face knowing she had done good.

When Santana had started the engine and took the car out of 'park'. Brittany clicked next on the radio station until she found one of hers and Santana's favourite song, Honeymoon avenue by Ariana Grande, she turned the volume up and lent back in her chair.

"Good choice, babe!" Santana sang.

"Thanks" Brittany replied, with a laugh.

Brittany took her hand off the arm of the chair and placed it on Santana's knee, slowly moving it upwards and then stopped at the top of her thigh. Santana shivered a bit, in excitement and glanced over at Brittany with a small smile. Brittany looked back and bit her lip. Santana punched her foot down on the accelerator, trying to rush as fast as she could back to her house. She wanted Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2- Cheerios uniform

Chapter 2 of my story about Santana and Brittany.

Santana pulled up at her house and quickly drove up her drive. She turned the key and jumped out faster than lightening. Brittany slowly got out of the car, taking her time. While Santana ran round the passenger side grabbed hold of Brittany's hand and pulled her inside as fast as possible.

"Hey err San… I need to get my teddy and bag!" Brittany quietly stated.

"I'll get it you later" Santana replied quickly.

She slammed the front door shut and skipped up stairs, with Brittany trailing behind. (Santana's parents were out and weren't come back until Later). She pulled Brittany into her room and shut her door. Brittany was a little confused as why Santana was in such a rush but being Brittany, she just went with it.

"Come here, sexy!" Santana whispered seductively.

Santana pushed Brittany up against her wall, slid her finger down Brittany's cute Cheerios' outfit and pushed her lips gently on Brittany's and pulled back out of it. Before Santana could say anything Brittany grabbed her soft cheeks and pulled her back in for a harder, longer, more passionate kiss. Santana put her hands on Brittany's waist and pulled her close. Santana could feel Brittany smiling through the kiss and smiled back. They pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Wow how long have you waited to do that?" Brittany asked.

"A while…" Santana whispered.

"I knew I would finally get through to you. I started to think you didn't want any of this?" Brittany replied happily. She felt a little more comfortable around Santana know.

Santana stopped Brittany's thoughts and kissed her passionately, brushing her hands through her hair. They pulled away slowly and Santana lead her over to her bed. Brittany laid down and Santana leant over her, they started to kiss harder and harder. Santana put her hand under Brittany's small cheer top and lightly moved her hand up and down, finally reaching her boob and brushing her hand past it and repeating the motion again. *beep* Santana's cell-phone went off; indicting to her that she had a text, the girls both ignored it. Brittany pulled Santana closer to her and reached down to her ass grabbing it. They carried on making out. Santana moved down to Brittany's neck and started to kiss it, Brittany groaned at the pleasure.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the front door open and someone run up the stairs shouting "Santana are you home?" They opened Santana's bedroom door "I sent you a text you must not of-"

The two girls jumped up. And looked at the person staring at them both in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3- Movie

Chapter 3

This is more comforting chapter than the others.

* * *

Quinn stood awkwardly still. Brittany and Santana both stared at her.

Quinn finally broke the silence "I just came over to drop that DVD off, that you asked for…"

Santana nodded as Quinn handed her the DVD, still in shock that Quinn had seen her making out with Brittany. Quinn nodded and started to head down stairs, she stopped at turned back to face Santana and Brittany,

Quinn "I-I don't mind that you guys are 'together' like that, I just wished you would of told me. I support you guys, your my friends"

Santana "S-sorry we didn't think to. Thanks for supporting us though, let's just keep it between us three for now."

Quinn "Of course, well I'll be off then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Brittany "Do you want to stay and watch the film with us?"

Quinn "Thanks for the offer but I'll be off."

Quinn turned and walked out of Santana's room. Brittany waited until she heard the front door shut and looked back at Santana with a worried look.

Santana "Babe it's going to be ok. Come here."

Brittany walked over to Santana and hugged her tightly, Santana kissed Brittany's head and gently placed her chin on it. They stayed like that for a while, until Santana pulled away and held Brittany's face in her hands,

Santana "She's not going to find out. Your mom is not going to find out. I promise you!"

Brittany nodded doubtfully and kissed Santana's lips gently.

Santana "Ok now, let's watch this film. Go get in under the covers and I'll put it on."


	4. Chapter 4- The secret comes out

Sorry that I haven't been posting! This Chapter will be a bit longer than the others.

Chapter 4- The secret comes out!

"Who thinks we should find Santana a new boyfriend?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! But one that won't bully anyone!" Rachel stated and glared at Santana.

The glee club were out at Breadsticks for a Christmas Eve meal.

"I don't want or need a boyfriend. So stop talking about it Berry and Lumps!" Santana snapped back.

Brittany slowly turned her head at Santana and gave her a soft smile. Santana looked back at her with wishful eyes. Brittany placed her hand gently on Santana's knee, under the table. Santana looked up at her fellow glee club friends and took a deep breath.

"Hey err… Can I talk to everyone please?" Santana asked.

The new directions all looked up at Santana with worry.

"There's something I… We want to tell you… Me and Brittany are 'together'." Santana blurted out.

"Yeah we know , you guys are best friends, your always together!" Artie stated.

"No, she means there together, together. Like girlfriend and girlfriend!" Quinn said.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, in shock.

"Wait… You girls are together as in, Lesbians?" Puck asked

"Yes." Santana answered

"Well I'm Bi-sexual because I still like sausages!..." Brittany interrupt

"Oh that is smoking hot! Girl on girl, I'll get in with that." Puck replied.

Everyone looked at Puck, "Puck your disgusting!" Mercedes grunted.

"Well I'm ok with It. Who cares?" Mike said.

"Yeah same here" Everyone started to nod and agree.

"Well thank you; you guys are really true friends. We wouldn't know what we would do without you guys!" Brittany sweetly said.

"…Anyways enough of this deep stuff, let's eat!" Sam shouted.

Everyone nodded and dug into their feast. Brittany looked at Santana and mouthed "I love you!" She leaned into Santana and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Finn raised his drink and shouted "Here's to Santana and Brittany!" Everyone raised there glasses and repeated "here's to Santana and Brittany!" Santana kissed Brittany's ear and joined in the toast!


End file.
